Nuestra Historia Capítulo 1 - Sakura Card Captor
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: La historia de amor entre Syaoran y Sakura continúa, pero también pasarán muchos obstáculos y experiencias que los ayudará a fortalecer su relación pero un misterioso sueño habita en sus conciencias. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP . Si les gusta o si no les gusta, sugerencias u opiniones, escriban porfavor ;)


"_¿Qué es eso?... _

_Es la torre de Tokio; un chico con ropas chinas: Syaoran. Una mujer con un largo cabello: Mizuki. Un hombre con alas: Yue. Es el juicio final. Un niño con un báculo cuya forma es el símbolo de Clow: Eriol. El día en que convertí las últimas cartas. La última carta. Mi sentimiento más importante: el amor. Syaoran. Pero… es el hospital enfrente de la torre de Tokio… Esa… ¿soy yo?... estoy en una camilla con un chico a mi lado… y creo que es… Syaoran. Ambos nos vemos mayores… estoy… estoy… llorando mientras sostengo su mano... ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué pasará?... ¿Qué…? "_

? : SAKURAA! Despiertaa!

Sakura: Mmmm… quiero volver a dormir Kero. –Cubriéndose con las cobijas-.

Kero: Pero se te va a hacer tarde!

Sakura: ¿Tarde?- Voltea a ver la hora en su reloj- AHHH! ES MUY TARDE!-Se levanta de golpe-.

Kero: Otra vez. -_-U

Sakura se para de un salto de su cama y comienza a vestirse y arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

Sakura: "_Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Voy en 3º de secundaria de la escuela Tomoeda. Las materias que me gustan son educación física y la música pero las que detesto son matemáticas. Normalmente soy alegre y muy energética y mi familia está conformada por mi hermano mayor Touya que tiene 22 años y estudia en la universidad de Tomoeda la carrera de medicina. Mientras que mi papá, Fujitaka, da clases en la universidad y es especialista en arqueología. Yo tengo 15 años pero cuando apenas iba en 4º de primaria pasó algo que causaría gran impacto y cambiaría mi vida para siempre: Yo soy dueña de las cartas Sakura. Las cartas Sakura son unas cartas mágicas que tienen diferentes poderes. Desde 6º de primaria no las he usado pero las guardo y las recuerdo con mucho cariño. Especialmente a una: La carta SIN NOMBRE. Esta carta la creé yo misma en base a mi sentimiento más importante que se debía al gran afecto y atracción que sentía por mi amigo Syaoran. Me enamoré y sigo enamoradísima de él. Hace unos años regresó para quedarse para siempre conmigo y me dio un collar con un dije en forma de corazón. Lo traigo puesto día y noche recordando las dulces y hermosas palabras que me susurró al oído antes de irse: __**TE AMO SAKURA**__. Yo también lo amo pero debido a nuestra edad no me ha pedido ser su novia o algo así, porque cuando éramos chicos me prometió que me lo preguntaría hasta que yo tenga 15 para que mi papá me de permiso. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y espero que pronto me lo diga. ¡Estoy ansiosa!."_

Sakura: -Bajando las escaleras- ¡Buenos días!

Fujitaka: - Buenos días Sakura!

Sakura: ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Fujitaka: Sushi. ¿Se te antoja?

Sakura: ¡Mmmm! Claro que sí.

El hombre le colocó un plato con sushi enfrente de ella mientras que él acomodó otro plato al otro extremo de la mesa mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

Sakura y Fujitaka: ¡Gracias por la comida!

Ambos comenzaron a comer muy felices.

Sakura: ¿Oye, y mi hermano?

Fujitaka: Se fue muy temprano ya que hoy tenía un examen o algo así.

Sakura: Ya veo. Me extrañó no oír la palabra "monstruo" el día de hoy. Jeje.

Padre e hija siguieron comiendo hasta que Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa y le preguntó algo a su padre.

Sakura: Papá… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Fujitaka: Si claro.

Sakura:-Tragó saliva antes de hablar- ¿A qué edad puedo tener novio?

Ella algo temerosa de lo que su padre contestara, apretó los puños y cerrando sus ojos muy fuerte esperó a la temida respuesta.

Pero la contestación de su padre fue tan inesperada que Sakura cambió su expresión a una gran sonrisa.

Fujitaka: Bueno, ayer cumpliste 15 ¿no es así?. Así que yo creo que ya tienes permiso para tener novio. Eso sí, siempre y cuando me lo presentes primero.

Sakura: ¡Gracias Papá! Pero… ¿si fuera alguien que ya conocieras?

Fujitaka puso una cara que daba un aspecto alegre y dijo:

Fujitaka: ¡Es el joven Li! ¿Verdad?

Sakura: -sonrojándose- Bueno… yo… es que…

Fujitaka: No importa. Si es él, no es necesario que me lo presentes y mucho menos que me pidas permiso.

Sakura: ¿No?

Fujitaka: Si es él, te doy todo el permiso del mundo para que sean felices.

Ella se paró de su silla y corrió a abrazar a su papá.

Sakura: ¡Gracias papá! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco y como lo aprecio.

Soltó a su papá y corrió al recibidor a ponerse sus patines. Su transporte desde niña. A ella le parecían muy cómodos y rápidos, por eso, siempre los usó.

Agarró su mochila abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Sakura: ¡Ya me voy!

Fujitaka: De acuerdo, que te vaya bien.

Sakura cerró su puerta y salió a una velocidad rápida de su casa, pero la redujo cuando paseaba por una calle llena de árboles que llevaban flores con su mismo nombre: "**SAKURA**".

A Sakura siempre le gustaba pasar por ese lugar. Sus patines giraron suavemente mientras ella patinaba en reversa admirando las bellas flores que caían de sus árboles y sintiendo la fresca, pero a la vez, cálida y reconfortante brisa. Era una sensación muy hermosa. Una sensación de dejarse llevar, de olvidarse de todo y de todos; tanto, que te hace cerrar los ojos pero después de un tiempo, volverlos a abrir con el nuevo presentimiento y la nueva esperanza de que sería un buen día y que la vida, como siempre, es larga pero muy disfrutable. Una experiencia de momentos felices y alegres.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, pudo divisar su escuela a unos cuantos metros. También logró observar a alguien que la esperaba. Era un chico… que conocía muy bien y ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

Sakura: ¡Syaoran!


End file.
